Roofied
by Haytar96
Summary: something bad happens at a dance! Pepperony! I don't own IMAA. Requested by my friend JoJo!


**(A/N ok a good friend of mine wanted this story…so here it is.)**

Tony and Rhodey stood next to the bleachers in the gym waiting for Pepper to show up. "Why are we here again?" Tony asked forgetting the reason. Rhodey rolled his eyes, "because you wanted to spy on Pepper while she was on a date with Happy." He said crossing his arms. "No…not spy…just watch over…" Tony said trying to make sound better than it was. "Dude it's spying." Rhodey said. Tony just grumbled.

"Hey…man. There's Pepper." Rhodey said nudging Tony's arm and pointing towards the gym doors. Tony's jaw dropped to the floor, Pepper wore a pair of fitted jeans and red blouse with a pair of blood red converses. The shirt was ruffled and revealed her shoulders. A lot of guys were now staring at her with drool forming at their mouths, including Tony.

Pepper looked around the gym until she spotted her two best friends, she walked over to them her now shoulder length hair swaying as she walked. "Hey guys!" she said as she approached them. Rhodey smiled "Hey Pepper…" he said. Tony said nothing he just stared at Pepper with awe. Pepper raised her hand and snapped her finger's in front of his face, "earth to Tony…" she said loudly. Tony blinked and smiled nervously at the redhead,"Uhhh…h-hey Pep…" he said stuttering. In his mind he is slapping himself say _STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! _Rhodey hid his laugh behind a cough and asked "hey where's Happy?"

Pepper frowned "Happy came down with the flu." She said but smiled again "but at least you guys are here!" she said cheerfully. Tony smiled and nodded. "Well I'm going to go get something to drink." The redhead said and skipped off to the drink table. Rhodey looked at Tony and laughed freely. Tony just glared at his best friend and said "Shut. Up."

Pepper took hold of a cup of punch and was about to go back to her friends when she almost bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" she said. The guy smiled "its ok red." He said. Pepper smiled and tried to move past him but he blocked her way. "You're Pepper…right?" he asked and the redhead nodded wonder why this guy was talking to her.

Meanwhile a guy behind her pulled something out of his pocket. Without Pepper looking he slipped and small powder in her drink. The guy nodded to the other one and left for outside. The one who was talking to Pepper smiled sweetly at her. "Well I've seen you around and you seem pretty cool….maybe we can hang out sometime." He said and Pepper laughed "Ya…ummm sure. Hey I have to go." She said and left with her drink.

The guy smiled and walked out of the gym saying "now it's time to wait."

Tony and Rhodey stopped arguing when Pepper showed up slightly annoyed, "What's wrong Pep?" Tony asked frowning. Pepper rolled her eyes "Some guy was hitting on me." She said and took a sip of her punch. Rhodey laughed at Tony's angered annoyed face, "Ya…well…some girls believe that to be a compliment." Rhodey said chuckling. Pepper and Tony rolled their eyes.

After a little while Pepper began to feel dizzy. She grabbed hold of the bleacher's for support, Tony put his hand on her shoulder "You alright Pepper?" he asked concerned. Pepper nodded "Ya…I-I just need some air…." She said and stumbled her way out of the gym. Tony and Rhodey looked at each other, Rhodey shrugged and Tony bit his lip.

"Maybe I should go after her…make sure she's ok." Tony said and walked out after the redhead.

Pepper stumbled out of the school and leaned up against an alley wall. Her vision was getting blurry and her arms and legs felt like they were turning to mush. She slid down the wall to the ground; the sound of chuckling made her lazily look up. The guy from before and someone she didn't recognize. "W-what…" Pepper tried to speak but her voice left her. The guys laughed again and pulled her deeper into the alley.

Tony made his way down the halls of the Tomorrow Academy toward the exit, when someone stopped him. A girl batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. She wore a black dress that ended well above her thighs. "Excuse me." Tony said politely. The girl giggled "Tony Stark…Hmmmm very cute." She purred sliding her hand up his chest. Tony shook his head and took the girls hand off of his chest, "I'm sure…you're a nice person…but I have to be somewhere with someone else….got to go." He said and maneuvered around her and toward the exit.

Tony walked down the steps and looked around. There was no sign of Pepper, he was about to go back inside but he heard the sound of crying. "Shut up bitch!" some cursed. Tony looked down the alleyway and his eyes widened. Two guys were there, one was holding Pepper down while the other one was trying to get her pants open. "HEY!" Tony's voice boomed with anger. The two guys looked up and dropped the redhead.

After being Iron Man for so long Tony has developed muscles, he made his hands into fists and he walked quickly toward the two guys. One of them lunged in his direction ready to punch him but Tony moved out of the way. They guy stumbled into the alley wall and turned right on time to make contact with Tony's fist.

Pepper cried out because the other guy who wasn't fighting Tony tried to finish was he was going to do. Tony spun around and kicked the guy off of Pepper, the guy got to his feet and growled at the young genius. He moved to punch him but Tony twisted his arm behind his back and slammed him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

Pepper whimpered and Tony knelt down next to her. "Everything is going to be ok Pep." He whispered brushing her hair out of her face. He fixed her shirt making it so it doesn't reveal anything. He took a breath and buttoned her back up. Tony picked up the drugged Pepper and made his way to the armory.

He placed her in one of the chairs and covered her with a blanket. "I should have gone with you…" he whispered sitting down at her feet. Pepper looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, Tony looked up at her "not...your…fault…" she whispered the drugs wearing off. "I still…" Tony started but Pepper covered his mouth with her hand. "You got there just in time…you still saved me…" she said.

Tony sighed and took Pepper's hand away from his mouth and held it. Pepper gave him a small smiled before her eyes slowly closed. Tony sighed and stood up; he looked at her with love in his eyes and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He put on his suit and flew back to the alley where those guys were. He grabbed them and flew them to the police station along with the security video on what happened before Tony showed up.

He then flew back to the armory; he landed with a soft thud. Pepper didn't move, Tony smiled and pulled up a chair next to her and watched over her until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Pepper opened her eyes a little and saw that Tony was right next to her. She took his hand and drifted back to sleep.

**(A/N ahhh! Crappy ending! Sorry….but please review! eh and I have to admit this isn't my best story... :P)**


End file.
